


Trixie's Letter to Santa

by Symphony_of_the_Damned (SymphonyWizard)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonyWizard/pseuds/Symphony_of_the_Damned
Summary: The title says it all.Merry Christmas, fellow sinners and saints and Lucifer fans!





	Trixie's Letter to Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Navaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/gifts), [Aeshna_cyanea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/gifts), [autumnstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnstar/gifts), [BigRed67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigRed67/gifts).



Dear Santa,

It’s me, Trixie Decker.  But you already know that don’t you.  I’m writing this because last night I had a bad dream about you.  You see me when I’m sleeping.  You know when I have been bad or good.  Doesn’t that make you a stocker?  My mommy is a police officer and she could take you to jail for that!  Actually, my friend Maze could mame you and choke you with your beard!  She could cook your raindeer right in front of you!

Anyway, for Christmas, I want a suit.  One like my mommy’s boyfriend’s suit.  His name is Lucifer.  I think he and Mommy had sex.  Or they just forgot to ware their jammies to bed.  And last night Mom kept screeming take me, take me, take me to hell you sexy bich!  Lucifer’s awesome, even if he doesn’t admit that he likes me.  Maybe seeing me dressed like him will get him to like me more.  I think I learned how to talk like him.  I can say What do you desire? like him. 

Also, I want knives.  Like my friend, Maze’s knives.  I would look so cool and I could help her with her bounty hunter missions!  And Mommy won’t get one for me, so could you get me a gun?  I want to be like my mommy and my friend Maze!  Then I can send people like you to jail!

There’s one more thing that I’d like from you.  I found it on the floor last night near Lucifer’s coat.  It’s a little box with a really pretty ring in it!  I think my mommy and Lucifer are going to get married!  So could you please send me a pretty dress?  I want to be mommy’s made of honor. 

That’s all I can think of right now.

Tell Rudoff I said hi.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the spelling errors. I was a pretty good speller when I was Trixie's age, but not every eight or nine-year-old is a good speller.
> 
> And on Christmas, or around Christmas, look for the sequel and see what Trixie got (as well as everyone’s reactions ;))


End file.
